Ein Adelsnest/5
Kapitel 5 - In der Höhle der Löwin Als Sumbh sich wieder gefangen hatte, stand er bedächtig auf, manche Bäume wuchsen schneller in den Himmel als er sich von seinem Hocker erhob. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder mied er jetzt ihren Blick? Sie beschloß, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, ihre Kugel war aus dem Lauf, das war wichtig. Sie folgte ihm um die Ecke des Hauses, zur Vorderseite, wo sich eine Treppe verschämt abwärts drückte, ein schäbiges kleines Ladengeschäft im Keller ansteuernd. Die grobe Faust klopfte einen Rhythmus gegen das nicht minder grobe Holz der Tür. Ohka verzichtete darauf, sich die Folge zu merken, bestimmt würde das Zeichen regelmäßig und häufig wechseln, hier waren keine Anfänger am Werk. Es folgte keine reaktion, aber nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete der Zwerg die Tür und winkte sie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken hinterher, beide schwammen vom Eisengrau in ein warmes Rot. Das war kein Ladengeschäft. Ohka sah sich verwundert um. Überall spendeten Öllampen rotes Licht, hier hätte sich Katori wohl gefühlt. Ein süßer Duft von Patchouli schwebte lauernd durch den Raum und stürzte sich auf alle Nasen, die sich näherten. Ohkas Atem ging schwerer, sie bemühte sich, ihre Lunge unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Überall im Raum waren Kunstgegenstände verteilt, Bilder, Vasen, Wandteppiche, Skulpturen. Ein reich mit Silber verziertes Räuchergefäß verbreitete den süßlichen Duft. Dieses Untergeschoß schien größer zu sein als das Haus, das darüber stand, die gegenüberliegenden Wände verloren sich im schummrigen roten Halbdunkel. Das nächste, was Ohkas fasznierten Blick beschäftigte, war die Frau, die in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem ausladenden Diwan saß..oder lag, das war Interpretationsfrage. Eine Menschenfrau, vielleicht Anfang dreißig und überraschend schön; sie verlieh diesem Raum eine unwirkliche Atmosphäre. Es mochte ein Mischling sein, ihr schmales Gesicht trug Ansätze elfischer Züge. Sah so eine Diebesgilde aus? Mitten in einer stinkigen Hafenstadt, fern aller Zivilisation? Das lange scharze Haar der Frau, durch ein Haarband notdürftig gebändigt, fiel über seidenbekleidete Schultern, diese Frau hatte Geld und Geschmack und zeigte das auch. Ohka war spontan klar, daß dieser ganze Raum ihr Werk war, ihre Handschrift trug, so wie die Bibliothek ihres Hauses unweigerlich Nicas Handschrift trug. "Ich freue mich, Euch zu sehen, Wölfin. Ich werde Viana genannt, wie kann ich Dir helfen, Schwester?" Die Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme paßte zum süßlichen Aroma des Raumes, hier mußte sie vorsichtig sein, das war offensichtlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Türsteher vermied Viana es, ihre Augen auf den Dolch an Ohkas Hüfte zu richten. "Ich hab hier´n Geschäft zu erledigen, ich denk ma, das kreuzt nich Euer Fahrwasser, aber ich brauch Informationen, sonst komm ich hier so schlecht voran wie´n Ochsnkarrn unter Wasser." Die schwarzhaarige Frau legte den Kopf spielerisch zur Seite, als hätte sie schlecht verstanden. "Hmmm, Informationen....zunächst....das Kompliment, daß ihr sehr klug seid, Euch nicht ungefragt in unsere Geschäfte zu drängen.", ihr Lächeln war erdrückend, "Eure Offenheit ehrt Euch Schwester, aber Ihr wißt, Informationen sind ein kostbares Gut. Was ist es denn, was Ihr hier erledigen wollt? Oder...wer ist es?" Seit Beginn der Zeit hat immer eine Hand die andere gewaschen, hier stand ein Handel mit Informationen an, und wenn Ohka vorankommen wollte mußte sie ein wenig ihres Materials auf den Tisch legen, ohne ihre Seite des Gewinns zu schmälern. „Aber genug der Konversation“, sagte sie, mehr Strenge in ihrer Stimme, „Du bist nicht zum Plaudern hier und ich bin es auch nicht, Wölfin. Was ist es, was Du suchst?“ Sie beugte sich zu Ohka vor. Ohka sah sie mit festem Blick an, so wie Tiere sich gegenseitig fixieren. „Ich such Informationen, das hab ich Deinem Türsteher schon angedeutet. Ich werd nich gern ins kalte Wasser geworfen.“ „Hmmmmm“ Viana zog ein Seufzen in theatralische Länge, bis es sich widerwillig von ihren Lippen löste. „Informationen sucht sie? Nun, ich verliere keine überflüssigen Worte, Du weißt selber wie wertvoll so etwas ist. Was bekomme ich als Gegenleistung dafür?“ Ihre Lippen zogen sich wieder zu einem honigsüßen Lächeln hin, aber Ohka wusste genau, dass sich dahinter genauso gut Fangzähne verbergen konnten. „Wie soll ich ne Ware bezahlen, wenn ich nich weiß, wie sie aussieht?“ Ohka beugte sich ihrerseits weit nach vorne über den Schreibtisch, Viana entgegen. Die rote Filzunterlage glich einem Kampfring, auf dem sich zwei paar Ellenbogen abstützten. „Nun, dann machen wir es eben Stück für Stück. Sag mir, was Du suchst und ich sage Dir den Preis.“ „Prinz Frosand und der Rat von Theramore….wie gut weißt Du darüber Bescheid, Braunauge?“ Viana legte den Kopf, noch immer auf die gefalteten Hände gestützt, ein wenig schräg. DasThema hatte offenbar ihr Interesse geweckt, auch wenn sie nicht viel darüber zeigte. „Oh…es könnte sein, dass ich eine ganze Menge darüber weiß…was genau bewegt Dich, Herzchen?“ Vianas aufgesetzt süße Art wirkte nicht nur bedrohlich, sie störte Ohka massiv. Es ist die Art Menschenschlag, die sie nicht gut leiden konnte, sicher stammte sie aus dem Sumpfland, oder Kul Tiras. „Jaina verlässt Theramore und der Prinz soll neuer Regent werden.“ Viana lachte schrill auf. „Haha, das ist ja eine fantastische Neuigkeit, dafür bist Du den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen? Hier pfeifen es nichtmal mehr die Spatzen von den Dächern, weil es ihnen zu langweilig geworden ist. Jetzt sag mir noch dass es in Nordend kalt ist.“ Ohka biß sich auf die Zähne, wissend, dass dies alles zum Kräftemessen gehörte. Es wäre unklug gewesen, eine solche Informationsquelle nicht zu nutzen und so schluckte sie einen bissigen Kommentar herunter und stellte sich lieber vor, wie gut ihre Hände um Vianas Kehle passen würden. „Es gibt ne Verschwörung, sind die Spatzen hier auch so gut informiert, Braunauge? Es gibt Kräfte, die ihn gern woanders sehen möchten statt auf dem Thron mit Krone…zum Beispiel 2 Meter tiefer mit Totenhemdchen. Ich habe einen Auftrag hier zu erledigen, was kannst Du mir sagen?“ Die Blicke trafen sich. Eine Pause entstand, die sich dehnte und dehnte. Ohkas Blicke bohrten sich in die Augen ihres Gegenübers, Eisblau gegen Kaffeebraun, aber es regte sich soviel in diesem Gesicht wie beim Betrachten eines Ziegelsteins. Sie spürte, daß sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, aber sie konnte nur abwarten, was passieren würde. "Du...hast Glück, Wölfin. Oder Pech, das kann man noch nicht sagen." Viana schwenkte ihren Blick für einen Sekundenbruchteil an Ohka vorbei und im Hintergrund klickte es verräterisch, ein häßliches Geräusch für den der es zu deuten wußte. Eine Armbrust! Du Närrin hast Dich einwickeln lassen! Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. Wenn der Schütze feuern wollte, dann hätte er es schon getan, da hätte die späte Bereitschaft nichts mehr geholfen. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel dumpf klackend ins Schloß. Ohka sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht. "Du willst jetzt sicher wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat, nicht wahr? Nun, Du hast Recht, Wölfin, es gibt eine Verschwörung, soviel sage ich Dir. Aber jetzt bezahlst Du die erste Rate.....sieh her...!" Mit graziler Bewegung zog sie unter dem Schreibtisch Spielkarten hervor. Ohkas Augen verfolgten gebannt die flinken Hände und wie sie ihren schlanken Körper wieder bequem in dem Sessel positionierte. Sie sitzt nach rechts versetzt, dachte Ohka sich. Wenn sie befürchtet, daß der Bolzen mich aus der geringen Distanz durchschlagen könnte, dann muß der Schütze leicht rechts hinter mir stehen. Sie suchte in den Weingläsern auf dem Tisch eine Spiegelung, aber der Hintergrund des Raumes war zu dunkel, um ein genaues Bild abzugeben. Sie versuchte sich zu verinnerlichen, auf welcher Höhe der Kopf des Zwergs sich befand, als sie vor ihm stand. "Kennst Du Dich mit Tarotkarten aus?" Viana sprach süß wie der Likörwein aus Kul Tiras , der auf dem Tisch erwartete, getrunken zu werden. "Ernsthafte Leute aus unserm Geschäft geben nix auf Wahrsagerei, sondern auf Fakten." Ohka legte alle Eiseskälte die sie finden konnte in ihre Stimme, auch um ihre fieberhaften Gedanken zu maskieren. "Was ist schon ernst, meine liebe? Außerdem spielen wir jetzt eine besondere Variante, laß mich erklären. Hier.....haben wir den Prinzen.." Sie zog die Karte "Prinz" aus dem Stapel und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann zog sie ein kleines Ölbild, gerade mal handgroß aus einem Stapel Dokumente, der sich in einer der Schubladen befand. "Das nur, um es ein wenig realistischer zu machen. Daneben legen wir den "Verräter". Eine hübsche Karte, nicht?" "Und was soll mir das Spiel nun sagen?" "Geduuuuld, meine liebe, Geduuuld. Sieh, hier sind noch zwei Karten. Ja genau, sie bleiben umgedreht, aber ich sage Dir, was dahintersteckt. Eine ist der "Schurke", das bin ich. Die andere..der "TOD". Sie blickte Ohka mit eisigen, zusammengekniffenen Augen an, alle Wärme war aus diesem Antlitz verschwunden. "Ich werde diese Karten jetzt dahinlegen, wo sie sich richtigerweise befinden. Eine ins Lager des Prinzen, die andere ins Lager des Verrats. Nun, Wölfin, habe ich meine Seite bezogen." "Ich verstehe. Du willst meinen Einsatz? Ich soll zeigen, in welchem Lager ich steh?" "Du hast es erfaßt, Schätzchen. Decke eine Karte davon auf. Treffen wir uns, so ist es gut und soll fruchtbar sein. Triffst Du den Tod, dann...nunja, dazu gehört nicht viel Fantasie, oder?" Ohkas Atem ging unmerklich schneller, der Hustenreiz machte sich wieder bemerkbar, auch wenn sie ihn aufs neue zu unterdrücken vermochte. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Auf welcher Seite könnte diese Frau stehen? Welche Portraits mochten noch in dieser Dokumentschublade sein? Auch die ihren? Es war unmöglich, all das abzuwägen, die Zeit lief ihr davon, unerbittlich. Sie kochte innerhlich, daß sie sich so hatte überrumpeln lassen. Es war zwecklos, einem Armbrustbolzen ausweichen zu wollen, das stand fest. Eine Chance aber verblieb ihr, eine winzige nur. Sie mußte... Kurzentschlossen legte sie beide Hände an die Karten, genau gleichzeitig und dabei immer Vianas Augen im Blick behaltend. es war so leise in dem Raum, daß sie Vianas Atem stocken hören konnte. Und sie hatte Recht, der Zwerg mit der Waffe stand rechts hinter ihr, sein röchelnder Atem war gut hörbar, auch über die Distanz, die wohl gut drei Meter betragen mochte. Ohkas Hände berührten zeitgleich die Karten und schoben sie ein gutes Stück enger zusammen, ohne sie im Geringsten anzuheben. Viana protestierte nicht, sie schien den Sinn der Bewegung nicht zu erkennen. Die Wölfin konnte sich jetzt jedoch sicher sein, daß der Schütze hinter ihrem Rücken nicht sehen würde, welche Karte sie anheben würde, er war ganz und gar auf Vianas Wink angewiesen und den hatte Ohka jetzt schon einmal gesehen. Sie nickte langsam. Sie würde reagieren, auch wenn die Chancen nicht gut standen. Prinz und Verrat, Schurke und Tod, nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt. Es war ernst, todernst, daran zweifelte Ohka nicht, aber das Taktieren begann ihr auf eine morbide Art Spaß zu machen. Sie zog ihre rechte Hand zurück und legte die linke in die Mitte. So verharrte sie eine ganze Weile. Sie hatte Zeit. Viana spürte instinktiv, daß ihr Gegenüber ins Spiel eingestiegen war, aber sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben sie zur Eile zu drängen. Und dann sprang Ohkas Hand vor. Sie packte die Karte, die unter dem Prinzen lag und drehte sie rasch um, alle Muskeln zum Alarmstart bereit. Die Karte war noch nicht ganz herumgedreht, da wußte Ohka Stirlander, daß sie gewonnen hatte, Viana hätte längst Blickkontakt mit Sumbh aufgenommen, weil sie um die Reaktionsschnelligkeit ihrer Kontrahentin wußte. Aber sie blieb regungslos, als die Karte mit einem leisen Klatschen drehte und auf den roten Filz aufschlug. "Schurke." "Willkommen im Rest Deines Lebens, Wölfin."